x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Xavier / Professor X
''Professor X 'Charles Xavier '''Charles Francis Xavier was born in 1932 in England and moved to the U.S. ten years later in 1942. He is the leader of The X Men and head master of 'Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters'. As a mutant, he is one of the strongest telepath of all times, if not the strongest in the world. By building Cerebro, Charles aided his school by recruiting mutants from across the country and even further, to help young mutants discover their potential and control it. Biography 'Early Life' Charles was born in a wealthy environment and after moving from England to the U.S by the age of 10, he discovered that shortly after his arrival, he could read other people's minds and control them in doing whatever he wanted them to do. His mother, Sharon Xavier, oftenly neglected him while his original father died of unknown causes. His step-father, Kurt Marko, was paranoid regarding a potential WWIII and using his wealth, he provided a special bunker which would protect his family against nuclear attack. Two years later in 1944, Charles is visited by a young Raven Darkholme who has no place to stay and is starving. Charles accepts her in his house and becomes her unofficial step-brother. 'Division X' '(X-Men: First Class) After graduating at Oxford and earning his doctorate on genetic mutations, Charles goes out to celebrate with his foster-sister Raven and gets approached by special agent Moira MacTaggert who asks him about mutations which would give a person extra abilities. After Charles reads her mind and finds out about the Hellfire Club, he joins Moira's cause and goes to the C.I.A department with her. He then presents his thesis to special agent William Stryker Sr. and C.I.A Director John McCone, and while being rejected for his statement and research, Raven shows off her abilities, confusing and scaring both agents while The Man In Black took Charles, Raven and Moira in his own division. After locating Sebastian Shaw and the Hellfire Club and escaping the C.I.A, Charles meets Erik Lehnsherr for the first time, saving his life from drowning. Realising Shaw is dangerous mostly due to his allies, Charles needs a backup plan and meets Henry "Hank" McCoy, a prodigy who is said to have graduated Harvard at the age of 15 who helps develop the SR-71 Blackbird and an early version of Cerebro, which amplified the brainwaves. While Erik intended to leave after finding files on Shaw, Charles convinced him to stay as Shaw's got his own allies and he can't defeat them alone. Charles uses the first Cerebro ''to locate and recruit mutants in his team as part of' Division X, a team consisting of Alex Summers (Havok), Angel Salvadore, Armando Munoz (Darwin) and Sean Cassidy (Banshee). Charles is then sent to capture Shaw, who also sent Emma Frost to meet a Soviet General in the USSR. Erik grows impatient and infiltrates the Soviet base, capturing Emma Frost while Charles learns of Shaw's intentions of triggering World War III and mutant ascendency. After the C.I.A department gets attacked by the Hellfire Club and destroyed, Charles realises that unless the young mutants train themselves to control their abilities, they don't stand a chance against Shaw or the Hellfire Club. With Darwin's death and Angel's defecting from the division, the young mutants accept on training to avenge their fallen friend. '''The X-Mansion After the C.I.A department was destroyed, Charles took the young mutants and Moira with him at the mansion where he grew. He offers the young mutants a tour of the house, and trains them in the following weeks. During the weeks spent at the X-Mansion, Charles develops a strong bond and friendship with Erik, helping him reach his potential and exchanging ideas regarding the future of mankind and how would society react once mutants are exposed. While Erik's opinion is strictly related to his wrath that humans are inferior and that Shaw has to die, Charles reminds him that killing Shaw 'won't bring him any peace' or comfort in the matter. After losing influence and trust on Raven who would eventually turn against Charles' ideas and concepts of humanity, he continues to stand up for what he believes that mutants will be accepted in society despite any differences. 'Cuban Missile Crisis' As Sebastian Shaw and his Hellfire Club managed to turn the Soviet Union against the United States, everyone was expecting the worst case scenario, of which Shaw was pleasant about. Before taking the cure for his prehensile feet mutation and running away, Hank designed special uniforms against G-Force as well as the coordinates for the SR-71 hangar. Charles headed out using the SR-71, also taking Moira with the rest of the team and while Banshee discovered the location of Shaw's submarine, Riptide uses his whirlwind summoning ability to crash the air jet on a nearby beach. After a vicious battle against The Hellfire Club members who were supposed to hold the mutants outside Shaw's range, Hank( known as 'Beast' from then) and Raven (Mystique) manage to leave Azazel unconscious, while Havok and Banshee defeat Tempest( Angel Salvadore). Charles monitores Erik telepathicaly while searching for Shaw until he enters the nuclear chamber, which was supposed to be sealed against any sort of transmission, including a telepaths brainwaves. When one of the mirrors inside the chamber gets shattered, Charles regains his telepathy in communicating with Erik. After a move, Erik uses a metalic wire to take Shaw's helmet off, thus rendering him vulnerable to telepathic attacks. Charles, desperate in asking Erik to not kill Shaw, screams out of anger while Erik put on the helmet and killed Shaw using a Nazi coin moved through his skull, as he was in no position of moving. After killing Shaw, Erik uses his powers to turn both the Soviet and the U.S. launched missiles against the respective ships but Charles jumps on him and attacks him, not before quarreling with him that they're the better men between them as mutants and humans. As they both fought on the beach, Erik loses control of his powers on the missiles and they explode before reaching the ships. When Moira declares Erik to be a traitor of the mission, she tries to shoot him but as Erik deflects the bullets, one of the shots hit Charles in the spine, leaving him completely paralysed. In a sorrow, Erik apologizes to Charles after he tries to kill Moira but then Charles blames Erik and tells him that they're different even if they both want the same thing. After hearing that, Erik puts a base to his newly formed Brotherhood Of Mutants, taking the former members of the Hellfire Club ( Azazel, Riptide and Tempest) with him and also Mystique joins him, not before telling Moira to take care of Charles. After joining hands, Erik's 'brotherhood' teleports using Azazel's ability into the unknown. Four weeks later, Charles is wandering his mansion with Moira as she tells him he is not working with the C.I.A anymore and that she is also not working there as an agent too. She also comes with the proposal of naming the students of the school 'X Men', a proposal Charles seems to take in consideration after all those years. After Moira's visit, Charles manages to erase her memory regarding any of the events and mutants' location, fearing that interrogation may work on Moira and not prepared to face such a risk. 'Recruiting a Second Class' After the events taking place in 1962, Charles locates more young mutants eager to control their abilities and left outcasts because of their struggle, students such as Ororo Monroe (Storm), Jason Stryker, Jean Grey ( Marvel Girl), and Scott Summers (Cyclops). ''An apparently normal visit ''(1980) Even if what happened in the past seems to have made Charles and Erik more distant and eventually turned them into enemies, Erik still looked up to Charles and respected him, thus he helps him with the construction of the school, the new Cerebro ''(the first one was destroyed at the C.I.A department), and eventually the new SR-71. But when it came to recruiting students in joining their cause, Erik would eventually deflect his way of asking to join Charles' school and instead focused on asking the respective mutant what's really worth, trying to turn most mutants into members of the Brotherhood. One particular example included 'an apparently normal visit' in 1980 to recruit the future X Men member, Jean Grey. After realising the girl is unstable due to a split personality as a side effect of her mutation, Erik tries to awake her potential but in the end, Charles takes her to the institute where he seals 'The Phoenix' inside the lowest depths of Jean's consciousness, thus helping her control her powers without inflicting any unintentional harm. '''Lending a hand to runaways (1985) Charles would eventually track down Victor Creed's location when the latter abducted several mutants in the Weapon XI experiment. After the mutants there were released by Wolverine, Charles guides Scott Summers into reaching the helicopter of which the former came with. ''A New Hope... for mutants'' (X-Men) Rougly after 20 years, Charles is desperate regarding the future of mutantkind as the Mutant Registration Act was approved in the Senate by Robert Kelly, despite dr. Jean Grey's explanation for the mutant's existence. Aware and anticipating Erik's efforts of saving the mutantkind, Charles sends Storm and Cyclops to rescue Rogue and Wolverine from the claws of Sabretooth. Charles thinks that mutants such as Rogue, mutants who can supply enough energy and power from their own bodies to fuel and maintain a certain power base, are the key to Magneto's ultimate weapon: a radiation inducing machine. After showing the mansion to Logan and promising to help him recover his lost memories and identity, Rogue is involved in an incident regarding Logan and she runs away after Mystique takes Bobby Drake's form and tells her to go because the professor is furious. When the Professor senses Rogue's absence, he decides to use Cerebro to locate her, as she wants to leave the city by train. Logan is then sent but fails to bring her back as she gets abducted by Magneto himself, and Cyclops and Storm also fail to hold Sabretooth and Toad off. When Magneto waits for Mystique to show up with an helicopter, Charles enters the mind of both Sabretooth and Toad and threat to kill him if he doesn't let the hostage policemen go. Erik then loads a gun into a policeman's face but Jean deflects the bullet using her telekinetic field. Knowing that Jean can't block all the bullets by herself and save all the hostages, Charles holds back and leaves Erik for the moment. After reaching the mansion, the Professor claims that he cannot use his telepathy on Magneto due to his helmet (the helmet he got from Shaw) and tells Cyclops to give Logan a uniform onto the next mission, a decision Cyclops hardly takes. When Robert Kelly reaches the mansion searching for Jean Grey, he passes out due to the radiation poisoning experiment performed on him by Magneto's machine. Charles reads his mind so he can know how the machine works but before finding any more answers, Kelly's induced mutation goes out of control as he turns into a blob of water and dies in front of Storm. After Mystique infiltrated the mansion taking Bobby Drake's form and ultimately finding'' Cerebro, she poisons the brainwave enhancer so once the user of ''Cerebro tries to locate someone, it would be lethal. The Professor falls into trap and faints out until the next day when he wakes up side to Logan who was still recovering from his injuries in battle. Shortly after recovering, Charles decides to pay a visit to his old friend in the plastic prison designed to hold Erik inside for as long as it would take. After a game of chess, Erik asks what would Charles do if one day the society would come for him and the children inside the school, a question answered by Charles that they would always be ready, and after which Charles leaves, leaving him the victor of the game. ''The Secret Agenda'' (X2: United) After using his powers to stop the mass of people inside a museum so they won't witness a 'mutant incident' , Charles hears the news about the mysterious teleporting mutant who almost assassinated the U.S. President and sends Storm and Jean to bring the mutant after locating him through Cerebro. He also intends on visiting his old friend, Erik, being accompanied by Scott while Logan arrives just in time to guard and 'babysit' the children inside the school. Unaware that William Stryker 'persuaded' Magneto to confess about the location of the training facility and Cerebro, both Charles and Scott are captured while Stryker and HYDRA agents infiltrate the mansion and take some of the students with them, along with the Cerebro ''data. While being restrained with a neural bolt so he won't use his powers, Charles tries to talk Stryker out of his hatred towards mutantkind and he's surprised when he sees the experiments his own son, Jason, was put on to. While the X Men and Magneto infiltrate the secret underground base, Charles is brainwashed by the illusions cast out by Jason, illusions made to convince Charles that he is back to recruiting more mutants using the prototype ''Cerebro, when in fact, he would be killing them according to Stryker's plan. When Storm and Nightcrawler manage to locate the Professor and Storm uses her powers to create a freezing wind, Jason loses control of his powers and influence on Charles and save him just in time before the ceilling of the chamber collapses. As the Professor was vulnerable and weakened, Jean would use him to say her last words of sacrifice to Scott and the rest of the X Men before her death. Also, with Stryker's plans being exposed, Charles paid a visit to the U.S. President and convinced him that mutants are not a threat and handed over the files proving that HYDRA and Stryker would use 'unorthodox' methods of achieving power and exterminating mutants. After reaching the X-Mansion, the Professor is once again ready to teach his lessons to the class while being visibly preoccupied by the thought of another 'unseen' invasion. ''Project: Wideawake '(X-Men: The Official Game) After sensing new activity in the abandoned underground base at Alkali Lake, The Professor sent The X Men to investigate while talking to his former student and friend, Henry McCoy, who became involved in politics after graduating, thus becoming Secretary Of Mutant Affairs. Charles guides Wolverine and Storm in stopping Lady Deathstrike and he also gives indication to Iceman as he needed to stop a nuclear reactor from exploding. After requesting help from Magneto once again, Charles is aware that Erik may want to use Jason Stryker for the Brotherhood, as he becomes the X Men's psy link. The Cure and Return Of The Phoenix' (X-Men: The Last Stand) When learning about a potential cure against the X-Gene from Hank McCoy, Charles thinks about his struggle and about everything he had to endure to build the school only to find himself in the situation of losing his students in favour of the society. After many training sessions, Charles names Storm the official leader of the team (as Cyclops was still grieving over Jean's death) and talks to her about the cure and about their mutation which is classified by the society as a 'disease'. When Scott leaves to Alkali Lake and lives the last moments of Jean's sacrifice, he gets approached by Jean herself who becomes The Phoenix and presumably kills him. Charles senses this and sends both Wolverine and Storm to the lake, only to find an unconsciouss Jean Grey on the beach. When returning with her at school and before losing control again, Charles has an argument with Logan about Jean being 'caged', of which Logan feels dissapointed about Charles' decision. Logan is then pushed away by Jean who becomes The Phoenix after she wakes up, and destroys the school in her path while returning to her old house. When locating her and moving to her house to retrieve her, Charles meets Erik once again who orders the Brotherhood( including Juggernaut, Callisto, Arclight and Quill) to keep Wolverine and Storm away from the house, as the former two are finding themselves in the same situation of recruiting Jean as twenty years ago. Death and Consciousness Transfer'' (Aftermath) When reaching Jean's house, Charles desperately tries to remind her that if she doesn't learn how to control her powers, then everyone she loves will continute to die around her, including Scott who already died. When hearing this, Jean becomes infuriated and throws Magneto with little to no effort while picking up Charles from his wheelchair using her telekinesis. During that time, Wolverine and Storm engage The Juggernaut and Morlocks in combat as Jean's house starts floating. Doing everything he could possibly do, Charles takes a glance at Logan for the seemingly last time as he desintegrates. Erik's reaction to this is full of horror and resentment towards Jean but even so, he takes her while vulnerable to the Brotherhood. After Jean and The Brotherhood leave, Wolverine and Storm are grieving over their new loss. 'Post-mortem' The next day after his death, the entire school and acquintances of The Professor of his entire life participate at his funeral, as Storm gives a speech, complimenting and thanking Charles for everything he offered the X Men. ''Aftermath of The Phoenix's death and Brotherhood defeat In his class, Charles gives a lecture about the transfer of consciousness from one body to another in near-death scenarios( such as the transfer of the soul from his own body to another man dying of cancer or paralysed). After the final battle at Alcatraz and death, Moira MacTaggert (now a geneticist) turns to a man in his bed at an hospital and after the man whispers something, she replies 'Charles?', denoting that Charles may have had a twin brother who was born without a consciousness, and that once Charles died, he would have found a way to bring himself back by taking his brother's body. Legacy With help from his powers and natural genius, Charles becomes an excellent student during his life and athlete though he gives up the latter, believing that his powers would give the others a disadvantage. As he witnessed the human opression on mutants several times during his life, he decides to build his own school to protect innocent mutants from the violent nature of humans. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto - After finding more about Erik's past, Charles eventually befriends him and develops a deep bond with him, helpind him with his suffering caused by the Holocaust, and the loss of his parents there. #Raven Darkholme / Mystique - The first mutant Charles encounters at the age of 12. He becomes her unofficial step-brother, taking care of her as she had no place to stay. After the Cuban Missile Crisis, Mystique becomes cold and ruthless, going as far because of her hatred towards normal humans that she tries to poison Charles' mind through ''Cerebro. ''It is unknown what causes Raven's intense hatred towards the X Men and Charles after she joins Magneto. #James 'Logan' Howlett / Wolverine - A mutant Charles encounters twice during his life, once during the recruitement for '''Division X', and the second time he saves Logan from Magneto and promises him answers and details about his very long-forgotten identity. #Moira MacTaggert - Charles' lover and old friend. #Jean Grey - Charles' most difficult student due to her second nature as 'The Phoenix'. After Charles seals The Phoenix, he becomes convinced that one day, Jean may become as strong as himself due to her telepathy which was in fact pretty limited. 'Abilities' *''Telepathy '' *''Telepathic Illusion'' *''Telepathic Cloak'' *''Psy Link'' *''Mind Control'' *''Mind Blast'' *''Mind Possession'' *''Mind Alteration'' *''Mind Amnesia'' *''Psionic Shield & Blast'' *''Astral Projection '' *''Mind Transferral'' *''Mental Detection'' *''Information Absorption'' *''High Intelligence (genius level)'' '' '' 'Trivia' *After the Cuban Missile Crisis during the second recruitement of the X Men, Charles is seen walking without being wheelbounded( in X-Men Origins: Wolverine ''and opening scene in ''X-Men: The Last Stand). It may be that he was helped by Magneto someway yet to be explained. *It is unknown how did Charles lose his hair (if it is age related or an effect of his mutation, due to the fact that he seems to lose his hair in his early teens by the comic books).